disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Randall Boggs/Gallery
Images of Randall Boggs from Monsters, Inc. and Monsters University. Animation Monsters, Inc. Randall 4.jpg Randall 3.jpg|Randall for some reason has a snake's tongue. Clipmonsters10.gif|ClipArt of Randall monsters-disneyscreencaps.com-810.jpg|Randall, turning visible to scare Mike. monsters-disneyscreencaps.com-811.jpg|Randall, scaring Mike Wazowski in the locker room monsters-disneyscreencaps.com-816.jpg|"What do you know? It scares little kids and little monsters." monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-1220.jpg Randall 2.jpg|"Uh-huh, sure." monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-1250.jpg|Randall showing off in front of Sulley and Mike Randall.jpg monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-1255.jpg|"I'm in the zone today, Sullivan. Better be doing some serious scaring, putting up some big numbers." monsters-disneyscreencaps.com-850.jpg 2001 monsters inc 009.jpg|"Do you hear that? It's the wind of change..." monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-1276.jpg|Randall harrassing Sulley and Mike monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps_com-1506.jpg monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps_com-1513.jpg monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps_com-1535.jpg monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-1579.jpg monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-1630.jpg|"I plan to." monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-1654.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-31-18h26m34s15.png monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-1706.jpg monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-1722.jpg|"Just get me another door!" monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-1908.jpg monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-1909.jpg monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-1914.jpg monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-1917.jpg monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-1943.jpg Monsters-disneyscreencaps com-1478.jpg|Randall and Fungus glaring angrily at Sulley and Mr. Waternoose Monsters-disneyscreencaps com-1484.jpg|"If I don't see a new door in my station in five seconds..." Monsters-disneyscreencaps com-1487.jpg|"...I will personally put you..." Monsters-disneyscreencaps com-1490.jpg|"...THROUGH THE SHREDDER!" Monsters-disneyscreencaps com-1491.jpg monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-2766.jpg monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-2781.jpg monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-2924.jpg monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-2935.jpg monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-2940.jpg monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-2953.jpg Monsters-disneyscreencaps com-4041.jpg Monsters-disneyscreencaps com-4049.jpg monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-4632.jpg Monsters-disneyscreencaps com-4073.jpg Monsters-disneyscreencaps com-4074.jpg Randall 5.jpg Monsters-disneyscreencaps com-4094.jpg Monsters-disneyscreencaps com-4096.jpg Monsters-disneyscreencaps com-4112.jpg monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-4717.jpg|Randall slamming every door open, but not noticing Sulley, Mike and Boo monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-4723.jpg|"Why are you still here?" monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-4725.jpg disney_wallpaper___monsters_inc-1920x1080.jpg Monsters-disneyscreencaps com-4436.jpg Monsters-disneyscreencaps com-4439.jpg monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-5091.jpg monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-5143.jpg Monsters-disneyscreencaps com-4569.jpg|"Where's the kid?" Vlcsnap-2013-10-11-23h09m10s115.png monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-5163.jpg monsters-disneyscreencaps.com-4588.jpg|"Cheating?!" monsters-disneyscreencaps.com-4592.jpg|"Cheating. Right." monsters-disneyscreencaps.com-4597.jpg|"Okay. I think I know how to make it all go away." monsters-disneyscreencaps.com-4610.jpg|"What happens when the whistle blows in five minutes?" monsters-disneyscreencaps.com-4626.jpg|"Everyone goes to lunch. Which means, the scarefloor will be..." monsters-disneyscreencaps.com-4634.jpg|"Empty!" monsters-disneyscreencaps.com-4637.jpg|"It'll be empty, you idiot!" monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-5220.jpg|"Do you see that clock?" monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-5234.jpg|"When the big hand is pointing up, and the little hand is pointing up, the kid's door will be at my station. But when the big hand points down, the door will be gone. You have until then to put the kid back. Get the picture?" Randall's Deal.png|Randall making a deal with Mike monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-5773.jpg monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-5789.jpg monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-5802.jpg monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-5847.jpg monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-5852.jpg Randall in his secret lair.png|"Just get over here and help me." Monsters-disneyscreencaps com-5448.jpg|"Wazowski!" Monsters-disneyscreencaps com-5449.jpg Monsters-disneyscreencaps com-5450.jpg|"Where is it, you little one-eyed cretin?" Monsters-disneyscreencaps com-5451.jpg Monsters-disneyscreencaps com-5478.jpg|"You still think this is some kind of a stupid scare record?" monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-6137.jpg|"I am about to revolutionize the scaring industry. And when i do, even the great James P. Sullivan is gonna be working for me." Tumblr lj5l7uR5ba1qe5p1no1 500.png|Randall explaining his main plot to Mike Monsters-disneyscreencaps com-5509.jpg Monsters-disneyscreencaps com-5520.jpg|"First i need to know where the kid is, and you're gonna tell me." monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-6225.jpg|"Say hello to the Scream Extractor." monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-6224.jpg Monsters-disneyscreencaps com-5579.jpg monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-6255.jpg monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-6275.jpg|"What did you do wrong this time?" monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-6281.jpg|"Go check the machine!" monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-6297.jpg monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-6319.jpg monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-6364.jpg monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-6382.jpg monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-6390.jpg|"What happened? Where's Wazowski?" Monsters-disneyscreencaps com-5700.jpg monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-6805.jpg randallboggs.jpg Monsters-disneyscreencaps com-6864.jpg|"Ah, with this machine, we don't need scarers. Besides, Sullivan already got what he deserved." Monsters-disneyscreencaps com-6897.jpg Monsters-disneyscreencaps com-6908.jpg Monsters-disneyscreencaps com-6923.jpg randall boggs.png Monsters-disneyscreencaps.com-6967.jpg Monsters-disneyscreencaps com-6967.jpg|"You don't know how long I wanted to do that, Sullivan." monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-7858.jpg|"There won't be." Monsters-disneyscreencaps com-7138.jpg monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-7996.jpg monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-8002.jpg monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-8032.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-11-23h12m04s89.png monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-8360.jpg|"Nice workin' with ya!" Vlcsnap-2013-10-11-23h15m07s146.png|"Look at everybody's favorite scarer now, you stupid, pathetic waste!" Monsters-disneyscreencaps com-7637.jpg|"You've been number one for too long, Sullivan! Now your time is up!" Monsters-disneyscreencaps com-7648.jpg|"And don't worry! I'll take good care of the kid!" Randall's evil smile.png|Randall smiling evilly while trying to push Sulley off the door with his foot to kill him Monsters-disneyscreencaps com-7658.jpg|Randall, screaming after being caught by Boo Vlcsnap-2013-10-11-23h15m52s63.png Monsters-disneyscreencaps com-7677.jpg Monsters Inc - Snapshot 1.png monsters-disneyscreencaps.com-7684.jpg Monsters Inc - Snapshot 2.png Monsters Inc - Snapshot 3.png monsters-disneyscreencaps.com-7686.jpg monsters-disneyscreencaps.com-7687.jpg Monsters-disneyscreencaps com-7689.jpg Monsters-disneyscreencaps com-7700.jpg|Randall is foiled Monsters-disneyscreencaps com-7710.jpg Monsters-disneyscreencaps com-7722.jpg Monsters-disneyscreencaps com-7742.jpg|Randall's defeat monsters_inc__autographs_by_herure.jpg Monsters Inc 0.jpg Monsters 002.jpg 51 Randy.jpg Monsters University Randall Randy Boggs.png|Randall, as he appears in Monsters University MonstersUniversityRandall1.png RandallBoggsID-MU.png RoarOmegaRoar-MU.png Cloudy 2.jpg Monsters-inc2-208490.jpg 031b_cbm1gd_145211207x-jpg_rgb.jpg Randall_in_Monsters_University.png randy.PNG randy boggs 2.PNG randy boggs.PNG tumblr_mnsanksVBY1raq5gto1_500.jpg Randall_2.png randall and cupcakes.jpg RandallwithMike03.jpg RandallwithMike02.png Randall_1.png Roar Omega Roar.png|Randall singing the school anthem Randall Boggs 3.png S610 63ccs-sel16-138.jpg Randall&Sulley.png 489px-Randall boggs.jpg|Randall's defeat and despair RandallMU.png Teenage Randall - 01.png Teenage Randall - 02.png Teenage Randall - 03.png Teenage Randall - 04.png Teenage Mike and Teenage Randall - 01.png Teenage Mike and Teenage Randall - 02.png Teenage Mike and Teenage Randall - 03.png Teenage Randall - 05.png Teenage Randall - 06.png Teenage Mike and Teenage Randall - 04.png Teenage Mike and Teenage Randall - 05.png Teenage Mike and Teenage Randall - 06.png Teenage Randall - 07.png Roar Omega Roar.jpg|Randall on the left Roar Omega Roar - 01.png Teenage Randall - 08.png Roar Omega Roar - 02.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-20-13h07m57s80.png Roar Omega Roar - 03.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-20-13h08m36s242.png Roar Omega Roar - 04.png Roar Omega Roar - 05.png Teenage Randall - 09.png Teenage Randall and Teenage Sulley.png Teenage Randall - 10.png Teenage Randall - 11.png Teenage Randall - 12.png Teenage Randall - 13.png Teenage Randall - 14.png Teenage Randall - 15.png|"That's the last time i lose to you, Sullivan." Video Games 190px-4696DinseyUniverseRandall 72DPI.jpg|Randall Boggs (Disney Universe) monstersu_2.jpg Randall Boggs Disney Infinity 2.png Randall Boggs Disney Infinity.png aqfg.png|Randy in Club Penguin Toybox maleficent 2.jpg Merchandise and Miscellaneous Randall Toy.jpg Randal Pennie.png Randall Infinity figure.jpg|Disney INFINITY Randall Randall plush.png|Disney Store Plush Randall WDCC Randall Boggs.png|WDCC Randall Randyfigure.jpg Monsters-University-Pop-Randall-Boggs.jpg Monsters-University-Wacky-Wobbler-Randall.jpg mu-figures.jpg randall-disney-infinity-figure-package.jpg monsters university vinylmation randall.jpg|Randy Vinylmation 412026251036.jpg|Disney Store Monsters University plush Randy imagesCAXVGGB7.jpg Tumblr mrujjqzYQ41rdvdi2o3 500.jpg DSCN3870.JPG DSCN3871.JPG DSCN3873.JPG Pixar Character Connection Puzzle - Randall (Chaser).jpeg randall wobbler.jpg 901993-randall-002.jpg 901993-randall-001.jpg 901991-mike-001.jpg 901989-boo-monster-version-004.jpg 901989-boo-monster-version-003.jpg D23 Japan Tsum Tsum Promotional Artwork.jpg Disney Parks monsters inc ride.jpg|Randall in the Monsters, Inc. ride r.boggs.png randall mi ride.png squished randall.png randall vs boo.jpg randall vs boo 2.jpg Monsters-Inc-Mike-And-Sulley-to-the-Rescue!.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Monsters, Inc. galleries Category:Monsters University galleries Category:Disney INFINITY galleries